The Conception of Sailor Delphi
by Athenia
Summary: Ever wondered what trouble stirs on the other side of the galaxy? What other evils Chaos bred? Me too.


Chaos bore many children—Nehelenia, Metallia, the Doom Phantom, Pharaoh Ninety, and the demons of Tau Cetauri—among the most notorious. However, after the birth of these horrific monsters, what was left from the explosive remains, emerged the weakest of Chaos' progeny, Erebus. Erebus fled the galaxy to its sister galaxy, Andromeda. It finally came to rest on the third planet of the star Loki, Delphi. Here, the least fearsome of Chaos' offspring nestled within the planet—waiting patiently. Very patiently.

When the planet of Delphi became populated, Erebus awoke from its long hibernation to begin the first small steps to its ultimate goal. Although Erebus' power was still weak, Erebus managed to imbed itself into the planet's culture. Under the guise of an Oracle, Erebus animated the dead body of a forgotten woman, and became a revered figure on the planet Delphi and eventually the whole Loki System. And again, Erebus waited.

Hundreds of years later, the King and Queen were having trouble having a child. Distraught, the monarchs went to the Oracle to find their answer—the fate of their monarchy. For if they did not produce an heir, they would have to give up their power, or start a war to keep it.

"Will we have an heir to our throne?" the Queen asked. The Oracle rarely gave a straight answer.

"The Gods and Goddesses help those who help themselves." Replied the blind Oracle. After a moment of thought, the Queen appealed again to the Oracle.

"O Blessed One! Voice of the Gods and Goddesses! Tell us what we must do to have the heir we so desperately desire and we shall abide by your desire."

Now this was what Erebus was waiting for.

"As a servant of the Gods and Goddesses, the Oracle does not desire anything. However, the Oracle will reveal the answer only if the child born of the union spends its first fourteen years as a ward of this temple."

"I don't--" the King started.

"Yes." The anxious Queen answered.

"Very well." The Oracle replied.

An ordinate silver chalice appeared at the feet of the monarchs. On Delphi very solemn oaths were sealed with blood.

"Cepheus, your dagger." The Queen requested.

The King's hand rested on the dagger's sheath. His mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Cepheus," the Queen demanded firmly, "your dagger."

The urgency apparent in the Queen's voice seemed to shake the hesitant King out of his trance. He drew his dagger as the Queen eagerly picked up the ornate cup. The Queen held the chalice as the King Squeezed the blade with his hand, letting the blood drip into the vessel. It was the Queen's turn next and now she was the one holding the dagger hesitantly. The Queen was very vain—her beauty was her best quality. She stared at her smooth and creamy hand for a moment. Then, resolutely, she grasped the dagger. Biting her lip, she let her blood drip into the chalice and mingle with her husband's. When the blood letting was complete, the monarchs stood before the steps that led into the purifying pool. There, they waited with the blood filled chalice as the Oracle rose from her throne which was positioned on the other side of the pool. The Queen and King stared as the Oracle slowly made her way towards them by walking _on_ the water. The Deity smirked to itself—Erebus loved seeing the power it held over its pawns. The Oracle gently took the chalice from the Queen's hands. She then held the silver cup to her lips and drank. A little bit of blood dribbled down the corner of her pink lips—the Oracle caught the trail with a finger and licked the blood off.

"It is done," The Oracle stated.

The Oracle handed the blood stained chalice to the King, and then turned to the Queen.

"Disrobe."

At first, the Queen seemed taken aback. Disrobe—_here_? However, the Queen soon realized the Oracle was serious and no one—absolutely no one—argued with the Oracle. The Queen had stripped down to her first undergarments when the Oracle said, "That will do."

The Oracle grasped the Queen's hands and led the Queen into the purifying pool. The Queen was not particularly fond of water—especially deep water—which was exactly what the Oracle led her into. Frightened, but determined not to show it, the Queen looked down. Maybe it was the reflecting light that obscured her view—she could not see the bottom. The Queen gasped as she realized that her feet were suspended in the deep water—and that nothing but the Oracle's hands on her own were holding her head above water.

"Do not be afraid." The Oracle said in a calm, yet firm voice.

"I can not stay down there with you. I will take you down and bring you up when it is time. It is important to stay calm," The Oracle said. "You may now take a deep breath."

As the Queen did so, the Oracle snaked her arm around the Queen's waist and they began their decent. Taken by surprise, soon the Queen's air supply was gone. Slightly panicked, the Queen squirmed in the Oracle's embrace. Fully expecting the Queen's problem, the Oracle placed her free hand on the monarch's chin and soundly kissed the Queen. The Queen's eyes went wide with shock, but drooped as the intoxicating kiss set in. The Queen felt at utter peace and found she no longer needed to breathe. The Oracle had a wide range of mysterious powers. At this time the Oracle left the vulnerable Queen—she watched as the Oracle's silhouette floated to the surface, disappearing among the rays of light. The Queen was now alone, suspended in the clear, pure water. Rays of light danced over her body—her thin under garments floated about her like smoke—and then she felt _it_. A moving current took hold of the Queen and swirled about her. The current flowed all over her body—touching her, caressing her, and filling her with ecascy. The Queen had closed her eyes, enjoying the ecascy and power that was flowing aroundher. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. And the Power of the Universe was revealed to her. Power, wealth, and beauty dazzled in front of her eyes, enthralling her. The vain Queen let the Power engulf her—let it _penetrate_ her being. And sooner than the Queen expected, the Power started to fade from view, the dazzling lights and colors grew fainter and the strong current around her seemed to lessen. The Queen reached out to the Power, but just like that, _it_ was gone. All she saw instead was the silhouette of the Oracle reaching out to her. The Queen eagerly grasped the Oracle's hand.

After the pair surfaced, the King helped the Queen out of the pool while the Oracle reclaimed her throne. While the Queen dressed, the Oracle addressed the King.

"King Cepheus, your wife's body has been purified. You may now lay with her and conceive a child. I must receive the child before the next full moon after its birth. I have full confidence that you will obey."

As the King attentively listened to the Oracle, silently, the Queen's thoughts were racing. Something had _happened_ in the pool! Something mysterious, something miraculous! The Queen could feel it—her body was not simply purified as the Oracle said. _She was already carrying the child._ At this revelation, the Queen remained utterly calm. Somehow she knew that the Power revealed to her in the pool would one day be _hers._ She would do just as the Oracle said. Everything would fall into place in time. The child of this union would become the infamous Sailor Delphi.


End file.
